Kiss?
by Keropo Keropie
Summary: Bagi Sakura, Sasuke itu seperti bocah ingusan yang selalu ingin ia hajar. Dan bagi Sasuke, Sakura itu seperti penyihir jahat yang selalu memukul kepalanya. / "Sensei! Ciuman itu rasanya bagaimana?"/ SasukeStudent! SakuraTeacher!/ OOC, AU/ [OS]


_Bagi Sakura, Sasuke itu seperti bocah ingusan yang selalu ingin ia hajar. Dan bagi Sasuke, Sakura itu seperti penyihir jahat yang selalu memukul kepalanya. / "Sensei! Ciuman itu rasanya bagaimana?"/ SasukeStutdent! SakuraTeacher!/ OOC, AU/ rnr? Pliss :)))_

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Romance_

 _ **Rated**_ _: T_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura_

 _ **Typo(s), OOC, AU , Onee romance, bahasa tidak baku, de el el.**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita harap dimaklumi, namun sesungguhnya fic ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri.**_

 _ **I Hope You Like**_

 _ **Kiss?**_ _" Presented by Keropo_

 **UCHIHA GAKUEN**

Nama Sekolah itu terpampang dengan jelas di atas gerbang Sekolah. Siapapun dapat melihatnya dengan mudah. Sekolah swasta bertaraf Internasional ini sudah begitu terkenal di Jepang dengan prestasinya di bagian Akademik.

Biarpun begitu tak seluruh siswanya termasuk dalam katagori 'pintar' ada sebagian yang beruntung karena dapat masuk ke Sekolah ini karena latar belakang keluarga yang kaya raya.

Ya, cukup licik, bukan?

Oke, kita skip bagian di atas.

Mari kita lihat lebih dalam Sekolah itu. Di sana, di depan gerbang itu, perempuan berambut bubble gum sudah berdiri siaga.

Apa dia satpam Sekolah ini? Oh, tentu saja bukan. Ia adalah seorang pengajar di Sekolah ini dengan mata pelajaran Biologi, saat ini adalah jadwal piketnya dan bertugas menghukum murid-murid yang datang terlambat.

Lihatlah itu, aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari tubuhnya seolah bersiap menerkam para siswa yang terlambat. Tak ayal sebagian dari mereka ada yang lari terbirit-birit takut gerbang akan di tutup.

Manik klorofil itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

'Sudah pukul 8,' Batinnya.

"TUTUP GERBANGNYA!" Setelah mendapatkan komando, Satpam itu langsung menutup gerbangnya. Dan hal itu membuat siswa/siswi yang sudah berlari jauh-jauh harus menelan pil pahit karena belum beruntung untuk melewati gerbang laknat itu.

Perempuan bermahkota merah muda itu menyeringai dan mulai melemaskan otot-otot tangannya untuk mulai berkerja.

"Meskipun kalian adalah anak-anak kolongmerat, aku tidak peduli. Peratutan tetap peraturan, siapapun yang melanggar harus di beri hukuman. Bukankah, begitu?" Tandasnya seram sambil mendekat kearah sekumpulan murid-murid yang berwajah melas itu.

"Gawat! Haruno-Sensei!" Mereka ketakutan. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak takut dengan guru cantik sekaligus garang ini. Iya adalah Haruno Sakura, guru dengan rating tertinggi dalam kategori guru terfavorit namun menyeramkan. Tenaganya yang bisa di bilang 'wow' itu menjadi salah satu cirinya.

"Kenapa? Kalian takut, eh?" Tanyanya sarkastik.

"Izinkan aku memberi kalian pelajaran hari ini," Tambahnya di sertai seringai yang kian lebar.

.

.

Keropo

.

.

Kelas XII E itu terlihat begitu berisik sampai terdengar keluar. Mungkin itu di karenakan guru yang mengajar absen hari ini. Di salah satu bangku paling belakang, terdapat duo makhluk dengan kepala yang berbeda warna.

"Teme!"

"Oii! Teme!"

"Kau dengerin aku gak sih!"

"Kau tuli ya!"

"Tem_"

"Urusai, Dobe!" Terlihat Naruto yang langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak senang melihat respon pemuda berambut raven ini.

Mereka adalah Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, murid populer yang di gilai banyak perempuan. Selain itu mereka juga mendapatkan julukan 'Bad Boy' dari para fans mereka. Tentu saja julukan itu tidak mungkin tidak beralasan.

Mereka mendapatkan julukan itu di sebabkan perilaku mereka yang bisa di sebut 'anak nakal' di Sekolah. Langganan guru BK karena suka membuat onar.

Namun hal itu tidak membuat banyak perubahan untuk pasangan Teme –Dobe itu. Meskipun sudah di beri hukuman, mereka tetap tidak jera. Terkadang para guru juga tak bisa berbuat banyak, karena mereka adalah anak-anak dari petinggi di Sekolah ini.

"Pelajaran setelah ini apa yaa?" Naruto berteriak dengan kencang. Sedikit banyak membuat siswa yang berada didekatnya menutup telinga mereka.

"Bodoh! Kamu gak punya daftar pelajaran apa?!" Omel Ino sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Naruot _bakaa!"_ Timpal Karin yang membuat Naruto sedikit malu, ingat sedikit loh ya.

"Ya, sebenarnya emang gak punya sih, hahaha." Tawanya garing yang membuat seluruh teman-temannya geleng-geleng.

"Tumben-tumbenan kamu nanya begituan," Kali ini suara Kiba ikut mendominasi.

"Aku gak sabar nunggu pelajaran Hinata-sensei, hihi." Jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Dasar _hentai_ ," Cemooh Kiba yang membuat Naruto tak terima, "Apa katamu? Aku gak _hentai!_ Aku menyukai Hinata-sensei karena ia imut selain itu ia juga memegang rekor kedua sebagai guru berdada bes_"

"Itu yang kamu sebut bukan hentai!" Potong Karin sambil jejeritan. Sasuke mendelik kearah Karin karena pekik 'kan Karin yang melengking sedikit mengganggunya.

"Kyaaa! Ino! Sasuke melirik kearahku!" Karin langsung histeris dan berlari mendekati Ino dengan bersemu merah.

'Dasar gadis-gadis gila,' Batin Kiba sedangkan Naruto hanya sweatdrop karena barusan ia di tuduh hentai oleh teman-temannya.

'Aku hentai? Aku hentai? Beneran? Aku hentai?' Tiba-tiba Naruto terkekeh sendiri membuat Kiba merinding.

'Dasar gak normal,' Batin Kiba sambil memandang Naruot kasihan.

"Yosh! Jika aku hentai, itu tak masalah. Hinata-senseiku~." Dan Naruto mulai bernostalgia tentang Hinata Hyuuga guru favoritnya.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak keluar kelas.

Namun, belum sempat memegang kenop pintu, pintu itu sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok beringas dengan kepala merah mudanya.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana, UCHIHA?!" Ucap Sakura dengan penuh penekanan pada marga Sasuke.

 _Tuk!_

Sebuah buku setebal 5 cm menghantam puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Masuk! Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjadi penjaga pintu kelas." Dan Sasuke berbalik, kembali berjalan kearah tempat duduknya.

Para siswa disana tidak terkejut lagi dengan aksi didepan mereka, hal ini sudah sering terjadi dimana Sasuke dan Sakura itu tidak pernah akur.

Setelah yakin Sasuke duduk ditempatnya, Sakura berjalan melenggang memasuki ruang kelas XII E.

"Yamanaka, hentikan acara berdandanmu jika tidak ingin kuhancurkan benda-benda itu." Ino langsung gelapan dan segera mungkin melakukan perintah Senseinya itu.

'Sial, kurasa bukan hanya Sasuke yang dimusuhinya tapi semua orang.' Batin Ino ngedumel.

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran kita, yaitu Bab 6 tentang sistem Reproduksi." Perintah Sakura dan langsung di tanggapi antusias dengan murid-muridnya, karena bab ini merupakan pelajaran yang paling ditunggu-tunggu.

Setelah menjelaskan beberapa hal, Sakura membuka sesi pertanyaan bagi yang kurang jelas.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya, angkat tangan."

 _Syut!_

Banyak murid-murid itu yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Baik, Inuzuka." Tunjuk Sakura sebagai orang yang bertanya pertama.

"Sensei, titik G-spot itu apa? Dan lagi, mengapa saat terangsang penis itu membesar dan keras? Selain itu apakah oralseks itu diperbolehkan? Lalu lebih bagus kita foreplay terlebih dahulu atau langsung keintinya Sensei? Sekian pertanyaan dari saya, terima kasih." Setelah mengatakan itu Kiba mengedipkan matanya kearah Naruto, ah sudah kita ketahui siapa yang membuat pertanyaan itu, bukan?

Sakura terlihat syok dengan pertanyaan beruntun yang di berikan oleh Kiba.

Bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui banyak hal seperti itu?

"Ehem! Sebenarnya ini pertanyaan yang sangat tidak lazim, namun akan Sensei jawab agar rasa penasaran kalian terpuaskan,

Titik G-spot adalah titik sensitive yang bila distimulasi dapat menyebabkan gairah yang tinggi, orgasme yang sangat kuat dan ejakulasi wanita. Dan mengapa penis itu membesar dan keras ketika terangsang, itu di sebabkan tegangnya otot-otot yang berada di penis sehingga menyebabkan penis berubah menjadi keras dan membesar,

Ya, untuk oral seks, sebenarnya hal itu di perbolehkan jika dalam keadaan tertentu, misal jika sang istri sedang datang bulan dan si suami meminta hak nya untuk kebutuhan biologis oral seks bisa di gunakan atau lubang anal lebih bagus ketimabang oral seks,

Untuk foreplay atau tidak itu tergantung dari pasangan masing-masing, namun alangkah bagusnya jika pemanasan terlebih dahulu." Sakura melihat satu persatu ekspresi murid-muridnya, dan sudah ia duga. Wajah mereka kini bersemu merah, terutama yang perempuan ada yang terlihat malu dan juga ada yang cekikik 'kan.

"Ada lagi?" Kali ini tidak ada satupun siswa/siswi itu mengangkat tangan membuat Sakura sedikit bingung, kemana perginya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin mereka tanyakan tadi.

Lama Sakura menunggu sepertinya memang tidak ada yang mau bertanya lagi.

"Baikla_" Ucapanya berhenti ketika melihat Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, jantung Sakura berdetak cepat. Takut-takut pertanyaan dari Uchiha Sasuke bisa menjebaknya.

"Baiklah, Uchiha." Sakura pasrah dan berdoa dalam hati, semoga pertanyaannya tidak yang aneh-aneh.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi Sakura, "Sensei! Ciuman itu rasanya bagaimana?" Dengan ekspresi yang di buat sepolos mungkin Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

"Heeh?!" Kali ini para siswi-siswi itu mulai berbisik-bisik namun ada juga yang mulai berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Sasuke-kun belum pernah berciuman ya?"

"Ah, gak mungkin. Pasti dia cuma main-main dengan pertanyaannya."

"Betul, tapi memang patut diragukan sih. Soalnya Sasuke gak pernah keliatan jalan sama cewek 'kan?"

"Serius dia belum pernah berciuman?"

"Masa' sih?"

Dan banyak lagi desas desus yang menyakitkan telinga Sakura karena begitu berisik.

"DIAM!" Dan suasana kelas langsung begitu sunyi.

Sebenarnya Sakura juga ingin tertawa, jujur saja ia mengakui Sasuke itu ganteng, namun mengetahui bahwa ia belum pernah berciuman membuat Sakura tak habis pikir.

Sakura mendekat kearah Sasuke, dan seperti biasanya ia memukul kepala Sasuke tapi kali ini dengan tangannya yang terkepal.

"Kenapa kau begitu penasaran? Kenapa tidak langsung kau coba sendiri, hm?" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis dan langsung mengacak surai raven itu.

Sasuke menunduk, jika kita lihat lebih dekat ada semburat merah di kedua pipi pucat itu dan lihatlah lengkungan bibirnya yang mengulas sebuah seringai. Ah, sepertinya Uchiha muda itu merencanakan sesuatu.

'Kena kau,' Batinnya senang.

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita tutup sampai sini, sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sakura pergi keluar dari kelas itu.

.

.

Keropo

.

.

Bel tanda pulang Sekolah telah berbunyi sekitar 20 menit yang lalu, dan Haruno Sakura baru mau beranjak keluar dari kantor Guru.

'Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan,' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok yang bersandar di dinding dihadapannya ini.

"Uchiha?" Panggil Sakura memastikan bahwa orang yang didepannya ini benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke.

Orang yang dihadapan Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan ternyata ia memang Sasuke.

Dalam hati Sakura merasa lega, setidaknya itu orang yang ia kenal.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Bukannya Sensei yang menyuruhku," Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Bola mata emerald itu membola,

 _Brak!_

Punggung kecilnya menghantam dinding yang tadi sempat disenderi oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengurungnya dengan kedua lengan milik pemuda raven itu.

"Bukannya Sensei yang menyruhku untuk mencobanya sendiri?" Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu tepat di telinga kanannya. Membuat Sakura merinding dan gugup.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Suara Sakura terdengar mencicit di bawah kurungan Sasuke.

"Tidak mengerti, ya?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, akan kubuat kau mengerti."

 _Cup_

Sasuke mengecup bibirnya singkat.

Sakura menegang, bahkan ia sendiri menjadi berhenti bernafas.

Otaknya tiba-tiba kosong dan tidak bekerja.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya ia tersadar dan langsung ingin menyembur sumpah serapah untuk pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakuk_"

 _Cup_

Sasuke menciumnya lagi, Sakura terbelalak. Wajah Sakura sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"K-kau!"

 _Cup_

Lagi, ini sudah untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Berhenti, jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Sakura membentaknya membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Aku sedang mencari jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi, apa itu salah?"

"Kubilang berhenti!"

"Kenapa? Apa sensei membenciku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!"

"Lalu?"

"…,"

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Sasuke menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sakura, "Padahal aku selalu menuruti semua ucapanmu, dan hari ini kau menyuruhku untuk melakukan sendiri dan mencari jawaban atas pertanyaanku tadi."

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah dengan pacarmu sendiri bisa." Tandas Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku hanya mau Sensei." Balasnya membuat jantung Sakura berdetak tak karuan.

"K-kau! Jangan main-main!" Sakura mendorong tubuh jangkung Sasuke untuk menjauh.

"Aku tidak main-main! Aku serius, aku menyukaimu. Sejak dulu, dari pertemuan pertama kita. Dan sejak saat itu aku selalu melihatmu dan hanya melihatmu." Sasuke menunduk dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sejujurnya ini sedikit memalukan akan tetapi aku sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini," Lanjutnya.

"Jangan sampai kau salah mengartikan rasa sukamu kepadaku," Sakura menatap Sasuke, "Mungkin itu bisa saja hanya rasa kagummu padaku," Tambah Sakura sambil mendekat kearah Sasuke dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Awalnya aku berpikir begitu, namun semuanya sirna saat sesuatu didalam sini berdetak sangat cepat setiap saat kau menepuk puncak kepalaku." Sasuke meletakkan tangannya kearah dadanya.

Setelah itu Sasuke kembali menghimpit tubuh Sakura ke dinding.

Sakura yang tidak siap menerima semua itu hanya mengaduh karena rasa sakit di punggungnya.

"Sakura, jadilah milikku." Sakura kembali terbebelak.

"Tidak. Kau harus jadi milikku, Sakura-sensei." Dan perasaan itu muncul, Sakura salah tingkah dan wajahnya kembali merona.

"Aku tahu, bahwa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku,"

"A-aku…,"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," Sela Sasuke tajam yang membuat Sakura bungkam.

Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Walau kau belum menyukaiku, akan kubuat kau tergila-gila denganku." Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura hanya terkekeh dan kembali memukul kepala itu.

 **Owari.**


End file.
